unexpected turn
by bemabound
Summary: AU One Shot right after the futurity race things didn't go as planned


Ty is patiently waiting for Amy at his trailer after the race. He had just gotten off the phone with the Realtor about the ranch house. They had the down payment now and things seemed to be falling into place for them.

Amy seemed to be on cloud 9 when she arrived. "Ty I have something very important to tell you." She declared.

I have something also Amy but you first." Ty said to her.

"Ahmed has offered me the head trainer job for the World Equestrian Tour in Europe. We leave next week." Amy revealed.

"So you took the job, Amy?" Ty asked as he sat down in his chair.

"Ty, this a tremendous opportunity for me. You see that don't you?" Amy questioned.

"Yes and no Amy. You fix horses that have problems and sometimes their owners. What you do is rare Amy and you have fixed Zeus so why are you even thinking about going. We were going to buy that ranch. But Amy if that is what you want to do, then go. You made my choice a lot easier." Ty told her.

"What choice is that Ty?" Amy asked with a questioning look.

"One of Scott's collage friends asked him if he know someone with the skills to join her surgical team for 6 months. She needs an assistant to help with the surgery's and Scott told her about me. I turned her down and of course she wanted to know why so I told her I wouldn't leave you again. But now that I see that you are so willing to leave without even asking what my thoughts were, I'll call her in the morning and except. Ty told her then walked out of the trailer for some air and he sits on the old couch.

Amy doesn't have a clue as to what to say. After a few minutes she goes out to find Ty sitting on the couch and sits on the opposite end. "Were you ever going to tell me about her offer Ty?" Amy finally said.

"No Amy I wasn't. Look Amy, a little over 2 months ago you were laying in a hospital bed in a comma. I was there for you almost 24/7. When you woke up blind I was willing to give up everything to help and I did. I thought of us Amy. I want to be with you Amy not flying around the world doing surgery on rich horses. Let me ask you a question. When did Ahmed ask you to go to Europe with him?" Told asked her not taking his eyes off her eyes.

"Last night he stopped by the ranch and asked." Amy told him but had to look else where to finish the sentence.

"So you have known this for 24 hours. When were you going to tell me? Did you wait till after the race hoping we'd win to lesson the hurt." Ty asked her.

"No Ty, I didn't think you'd mind." She said with her head down.

"There you go again Amy, not giving a damn about my feeling. In all these years you still have to put yourself first don't you." Ty told her as he got up and walked back into the trailer shutting the door behind him.

Amy quietly gets up and heads to Heartland. The excitement of the day, vanished like it was never there.

As Amy enters the kitchen she asks Lou if she has seen grandpa and Lou said no and asked why.

"Ty's leaving for 6 months." Amy told her.

"Why would Ty be leaving for 6 months? He's still in school and working for Scott. Did he tell you this tonight after the race?" Lou questioned.

"Yes. I went to tell him about Ahmed offering me the job as head trainer when his team goes to Europe. He asked if I accepted and I told him, yes. He was upset that I didn't even care to ask him what he thought and said I left him no choice but to take a job one of Scott's friend offered him." Amy told her almost in tears.

"So let me get this straight Amy, you went to tell the man who not 2 months ago was there for you like 24/7. Who fought for you against the rest of this family to bring you home. Who helped you get over your fear of horses. You went to tell him your leaving with some damn Prince to go to Europe. Amy you are lucky Ty doesn't leave you for good. How could you do this to him?" Lou asked in disgust.

"I didn't think he'd mind and I don't understand what the big deal is anyway. It's only for 4 months and the money is very good." Amy proclaimed.

"If you want my opinion Amy, you call or text Ahmed right now and tell him no."

"I can't Lou, I signed a contract this afternoon."

"Do you have a copy Amy?" Lou asked and Amy handed it to her. "I'm going to look at this and we can talk about it in the morning. I'm going to bed, good night Amy." Lou said with a disappointed tone.

Amy woke up to the smell of coffee and thought grandpa was up. "Did grandpa come home last might Lou?" Amy asked as she tried to stretch the sleepiness away.

"No Amy he didn't and did you happen to read this contract before you signed it?" Lou asked as she slaps the contract on the table in front of Amy.

"No I didn't Lou. Ahmed told me what it said and I had no reason to doubt him. Why, what does it say?"

"Basically Amy, it says you're _SCREWED_ for a year. That contract only states you are head trainer while the team is at Hillhurst. It states you are to accompany Ahmed and his team to Europe as Ahmed personal escort for the first four months. After which time you can come back but you have to live at Hillhurst for the remainder of the contract. It also states you can only work on Ahmed horses and if you breach this contract you owe him $100,000.00 in cash.

He has you over a barrel Amy and if I were you I wouldn't mention this to dad or grandpa. I'll break the news to grandpa after you leave. If either of them learn about this before you leave they may take matters into their own hands." Lou explained.

Amy was to stunned to say anything. The tears did however start to build and flow. "What am I going to do Lou? I've ruined my life," Amy cried.

"Do you know when you are to leave Amy and when is Ty leaving?"

"One week Lou but Ty leaves tomorrow and we can't tell him about this he'll go straight to Ahmed and probably kick his ass and end up in jail." Amy told her "I'm going to plead with Ahmed Lou. Maybe he will listen to reason."

"I doubt he will listen to you Amy. There most be a reason why he is doing this and we need to find out what that is."

"I'm going to call Ahmed and find out what is going on." Amy told her.

"Amy, record your call to him so I can hear what the has to say, okay?" Lou asked.

Amy went to her room to call Ahmed while Lou went up to Georgie's room to gather her dirty cloths to put in the wash. Unknown to either of them Ty had driven up to talk to Jack. As he entered the kitchen no one was in site. He was just about to call out when he saw the contract on the kitchen table and starts to read. Lou coming down the stairs sees him, "Hi Ty what are you doing here," she asks?

Ty turns to Lou with the contract in hand and Lou could see the concern on Ty's face. "She didn't read this before she signed it did she Lou?"

Amy coming out of her room hears Ty's voice and stops so she can hear him talk to Lou.

"No Ty, she didn't. She has really gotten herself in a big jam, this time. I've read it Ty several time and the only way out as I see it is to pay him off."

"Well Lou, maybe this will cause her to grow up some. Look Lou I'm leaving for a while and I need to ask Jack if I can store my thing here. I'll like to put the Norton in the Quonset-hut if I can and I'll park my truck by his old one. I've tried to call his cell but it goes to voice mail." Ty explained.

"Sure Ty you can leave them here. Amy's in her room if you'd like to talk to her?" Lou asked

"No Lou after reading this I have no idea what to say to her. Tell her I'll stop by before I leave. I have to go finish packing, so I'll see you later, Lou."

On his way back to the trailer Ty decides to drive by Fairfield to see if Jack might be there and his truck was. Ty went and knocked on the door and Lisa answered and asked Ty in. As Ty walked in he noticed a ring on Lisa's finger. "Lisa are congratulations in order?" Ty asked.

Lisa quickly hid her hand, then realized the secret was out at least to Ty. "Yes Ty, Jack and I got married last night at the dude ranch. You have to promise not to say anything to anyone and that includes Amy. Jack and I want to keep this between ourselves for now. Okay?"

"You secret is safe with me Lisa. Lisa something has come up that I need to talk to you about, but you can't mention this to Jack at least for now. Can we go outside and talk, I don't want Jack to hear."

Ty explained everything to Lisa "Now Lisa I have half of whats needed to buy off Ahmed, Id like to know if you'll lend me the rest if my plan doesn't work. I can't let Amy be treated like that and the only way I know of is pay him off."

"No problem Ty how are you going to handle this?" Lisa asked and Ty explained.

"I'll call the bank and tell them to give you the 100 grand because I'm sure the check you have for your winnings last night won't clear just yet. I call my lawyer and have him meet you at Maggie's at 3. and Ty I wish you weren't leaving. Jack and I will both miss you. I wait to hear back from you before I tell Jack, okay."

"Thanks Lisa. If all this works please don't tell Amy I had anything to do with this. She doesn't need to know." Ty said as he got back into his truck.

In the mean time after Ty had left, Amy came out and told Lou that Ahmed had just laughed at her on the phone. After Lou had listened to the recording it was clear to her Ahmed just wanted to shame Amy as he thought she had done to him.

"Amy I need to go to Maggie's for a while. I should be back around 4:30 to start dinner. Try and get some rest Amy you look like you need some." Lou told her as she left for town.

Ty had finished his packing around 1. He then called Ahmed, " Ahmed, I have the 100 grand for Amy's release from that contract you tricked her into signing." Ty told him.

"You could never come up with that kind of cash, you are nothing but a stable boy. Even after Amy won that race for you last night you still wouldn't have that kind of money."

"Well you meet me at Maggie's at 3 this afternoon. I'll show you want a stable boy here in Hudson can do and bring the contract." Ty told him and hung up.

Ty knew he needed to keep his temper under control. He went to his suitcase where he pulled out the one thing that always would bring him back to focus and that was a picture of Amy and Spartan doing Liberty work at the old jumping course. He took it and sat by the fire pit. As he looked at the photo his heart yearned to be loved by Amy the same way she loved Spartan. But he knew that would never be the case and he excepted that but it was still hard. In his mind he was still struggling to understand why his love for her was never enough.

The first thing he did when he got to town was to go see Constable Rodriguez, he explained what was going on and asked if he'd join him. The Constable said he'd be happy to come along. Then off to the bank. Ty had the bank manager secretary type out a contract for Ahmed to sign if things went according to plan.

Mr. Williams was the first to arrive. "Afternoon Lou and may I have a cup of tea please." He asked .

"Well Hi, Mr. Williams what brings you here at this time of day? You you having a business meeting?" Lou asked.

"Not really Lou. But I think you should stick around, you will find this very interesting I'm sure." He told her as Ahmed and 2 of his body guards came through the door. Ahmed took a table over by the jukebox. Moments later the Constable, Ty and the bank manager came in. They put a table together as Mr. William's joined in.

"What is this Ty. You and I were to meet here you didn't say anything about these other men." Ahmed said to him like he was the one in control.

"Well Ahmed, the Constable is here simply because I wasn't going to leave the bank with all this money and not protect it. Mr. Williams here is my lawyer and you know the bank manager. So did you bring the contract?"

"Of course I did. I take it the money is in that bag?" Ahmed asked and then asked to see it which Ty did.

"Now Ahmed I'd like to see the contract to make sure it is the same one Amy has." Ahmed took it out and handed it to Ty. Mr Williams, the Constable and Ty careful looked over the document. Ty placed it in front of Ahmed.

"Now Ahmed this is how we are going to deal with this. You have two choices here. Number one you can tear up that contract and sign this one that I've had made up for you which states that you will never get in contact with Amy or anyone close to her again or choice number two. You can take this bag of money at which time Constable Rodriguez will arrest you on two counts, one will be soliciting the use of an escort, secondly is bribery. So which do you chose?" Ty asked with a blank poker face.

"You can't charge me with either." Ahmed told them

"I'm afraid we can and will if you pickup that bag and try to leave." Constable Rodriguez told him as he placed his hand on his cuffs. "You see Prince Ahmed this whole province knows Amy would never sell herself out as an escort and we also know that she wouldn't sign this if she had read it. Ty asked me to do a check on you to see if any charges had been filed against you in France and sure enough 4 women filed assault charges against you but must have been paid off for they dropped the charges weeks later. The Paris police have you on their radar. Your best solution is sign that paper and get out of town."

Ahmed was very angry but knew he had to sign the paper. As he reached for the paper Ty stood and slammed his hand on the paper and leaned in and whispered something to Ahmed that no one else heard. Ahmed quickly signed the paper and tore up his contract with Amy and left. Everyone in Maggie's heard what was going on and once Ahmed got into his vehicle the whole place went up in cheers and applause for a job well done.

Lou came over to Ty with her eyes full of tears and thanked him for saving her little sister again. "You are one hell of a man Ty Bordon." She told him.

"Thanks Lou. I've got to get this money back to the bank but please don't tell Amy anything about this until after I leave. Are you okay with that Lou?"

"Yes Ty, but I'm not sure why. …... By the way grandpa called and asked if I saw you to have you come to dinner tonight. He said he has something he wished to tell all of us."

"Okay Lou,I'll be there."

Ty thanked Mr. Williams for coming and Constable Rodriguez for all there help. The Constable asked Ty that when he got to Heartland to tell the other Officer that everything was fine and he could head back to town.

As everyone sat down for dinner Jack was about to raise up and make his announcement when Amy stood. "I have something I need to say to all of you," Amy started to say but Lou cut in and dropped the torn up contract on Amy's plate.

"Amy it has all been taken care of, you are not going anywhere." Lou told her and Amy broke down in tears.

"What the heck is going on here?" Jack asked.

As Amy wept on Ty's shoulder Lou filled them in on what had happened the last 24 hours or so. She didn't say how or why the contract got torn up just that it did.

"You can't get out of your deal now Ty that Amy isn't leaving?" Jack questioned

"No Jack and to be truthful I don't think I'd want to. Dr. Simms is a world renowned horse surgeon and if Amy and I are ever going to work together then this time spent will be worth it." Ty explained as his phone went off. "Yes Ma'am, I'll be ready."

" That was Dr. Simms and it seem that I have to leave in about 30 minutes. The team has been called to Kentucky and we need to be there ASAP."

Ty had quickly gotten his bag out of the loft and was on the porch when the limo came. He gave everyone a hug and said his goodbyes. When he came to Amy they just looked into each others eyes and they could read the love each had for the other without a word spoken. He kissed her softly on the lips and started to back off. "You aren't leaving me with a wimpy kiss like that are you?" Amy questioned. She then pulled him back in off a kiss that would have to last him 6 months. When she did pull back she promised him she wouldn't sign another contract until she signed their marriage license.

Ty smiled and said "DEAL."

the end

A/N have a one shot sequel to this I'm working on I won't leave them hanging but may take awhile to finish


End file.
